Kai En Tai
Kai En Tai (also spelled Kaientai) was a professional wrestling stable made up of Japanese wrestlers: Sho Funaki, Dick Togo and Mens Teioh, later joined by TAKA Michinoku. The group was managed by Yamaguchi-san when they were in the WWF. Origins The name "Kaientai" is based on the organization of the same name founded by a samurai named Ryoma Sakamoto. Considered Japan's first modern corporation, Kaientai (translated as "Naval Auxiliary Force") was a naval institution and paramilitary organization dedicated to freeing Japan from feudal rule and protecting the country's national sovereignty. It was a major player in the introduction of the Meiji Restoration. Dick Togo named his faction "Kaientai" in its honor. Kai En Tai DX The group debuted in Japan's Michinoku Pro Wrestling promotion in late 1994 when SATO, Terry Boy and Shiryu introduced themselves as Kai En Tai. They had many high-profile tag team matches before two of them changed their names; SATO became Dick Togo, Terry Boy became Mens Teioh while Shiryu's name remained unchanged. The stable's name was also changed to Kaientai Deluxe, or Kaientai DX for short. They would later be joined by Taka Michinoku and Funaki as new members. Other members included Hanzo Nakajima, Yoshihiro Tajiri, Gran Hamada and Super Boy. Kaientai (WWF) Kai En Tai (with the exception of Shiryu, who was in WCW as Kaz Hayashi) made their first appearance in the WWF the night after WrestleMania XIV on the March 30, 1998 episode of Raw is War. The team dropped the 'DX' from their full title due to the existence of DX in the WWF. They attacked Taka Michinoku—who signed with the WWF much earlier—for unknown reasons, and their alliance with Taka in Japan was not mentioned. Kaientai was originally referred to by the announcers as Club Kamikaze, but Yamaguchi-san announced their actual name upon his arrival shortly afterwards. Their most infamous WWF feud was with Val Venis, who had a porn star gimmick at the time. Yamaguchi was enraged when he was shown a pornographic video of his (onscreen) wife, sleeping with Venis, and threatened to punish both of them. Mrs Yamaguchi-San was brought to the ring for what was going to be a spanking by Yamaguchi-san using a wooden paddle, but she was rescued by Venis. A week later, just as Venis had finished a match, Yamaguchi and Kaientai showed up with a salami on a table. Yamaguchi proceeded to chop the salami while shouting at Venis, "I chopy chopy your pee pee!" The following week, Venis teamed up with Taka Michinoku to take on Togo and Teioh in a tag team match. However, Taka made a swerve by turning against Venis, proclaiming that Mrs Yamaguchi-San was his sister. Venis was dragged backstage by Kaientai to be castrated, though the audience did not see what happened next. Venis returned after a week, explained that Yamaguchi's sword narrowly missed his genitalia, broke up his relationship with Mrs Yamaguchi-San and thus ended the feud. After Togo, Teioh and both Yamaguchis left the WWF, Michinoku and Funaki began wrestling as a tag team using the name Kai En Tai. They were primarily comedy jobbers, best known for their "Indeed!" skits in which voices in English were dubbed into their promos while they badly lip-synched, and Michinoku eventually left the WWF. He now runs a promotion called Kaientai Dojo (or K-DOJO). Funaki remained in the WWF, finding a niche as part of the SmackDown! cruiserweight division and as a backstage interviewer. Kai En Tai Reunions With the occasion of Michinoku Pro's 10th Anniversary on November 2, 2003, Kaientai DX reformed, as Dick Togo, Men's Teioh, Taka Michinoku, Shiryu and Hanzo Nakajima took down Jinsei Shinzaki, Hayate, Kesen Numa-jiro, Kazuya Yuasa and Chi-Nen Hokkai. On July 15, 2005, another Kaientai reunion took place at Kaientai Dojo, when Taka Michinoku teamed up with Sho Funaki, Dick Togo and Men's Teioh to do battle with Kengo Mashimo, KAZMA, Ryota Chikuzen and Kunio Toshima. Although Kaientai came up short of defeating the opposing team, it was a very emotional moment and the crowd showed their support after the match. Kaientai reunited once again on the 2006 New Year's Eve Indie Summit show where TAKA Michinoku, Sho Funaki, Kaz Hayashi, Dick Togo and MEN's Teioh defeated Makoto Oishi, KUDO, Katsunari Kishi, Shinjitsu Nohashi and Milanito Collection a.t. The Kaientai team claimed victory after Togo hit Oishi with a Cannonball Senton. On January 25, 2007, TAKA Michinoku, MEN's Teioh and Dick Togo appeared in Dragon Gate to take on the team of CIMA, BxB Hulk and Matt Sydal. Members :* Dick Togo :* Mens Teioh :* Shiryu :* Taka Michinoku :* Sho Funaki :* Hanzo Nakajima :* Yoshihiro Tajiri :* Gran Hamada :* Super Boy In wrestling *'Finishing moves' **Taka Michinoku, Togo, Funaki, and Shiryu all hit consecutive splashes onto a single opponent *'Signature moves' **Seated chinlock by Funaki followed by a baseball slide by Michinoku Championships *Michinoku Pro Wrestling **British Commonwealth Junior Heavyweight Championship (1 time) Dick Togo **UWF Super Welterweight Championship (2 times) Dick Togo (1 time) Men's Teioh (1 time) **FMW Independent World Junior Heavyweight Championship (2 times) TAKA Michinoku *New Japan Pro Wrestling **IWGP Junior Heavyweight Tag Team Championship (1 Time) TAKA Michinoku & Dick Togo (Note: Not listed as Kai En Tai) *World Wrestling Federation **WWF Light Heavyweight Championship (1 time) Taka Michinoku **WWF Hardcore Championship (1 time) Shoichi Funaki External links * Profile Category:World Wrestling Entertainment teams and stables Category:1994 debuts Category:2001 disbandments Category:Michinoku Pro Wrestling teams and stables